Silver Knight
by Broly Kai
Summary: A Saiyan girl who looks different from her race struggles to fit in on Planet Vegeta until something unexpected happens. Turns out she isn't just some strange-looking outcast. Takes place in an au where Freeza did not destroy Planet Vegeta. Rated M for swearing and violence. (This is a remake of The Warrior Who Never Gave Up.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead (yet), haven't really been feeling like writing lately till today, so I that's why I haven't been posting recently. I got plans for what I want to do, I just can't find the motivation, you know? Anyways, this is _The Warrior Who Never Gave Up_ , but it's better, lol. Thanks to Light in the Dark 2.0 for helping me with this version, she has some pretty good books. I plan on deleting the original book since it't not really relevant and not that good. I'm hoping I can redo the books with Kiela next, just don't have a lot of ideas for that one whereas I've put more thought and effort into this one. I don't really have a schedule for posting rn (sorry), but I don't wanna make more promises I can't keep, and I don't know when I'll be motivated to write, I do want to keep this one going, so I'll try my best to get chapters out to you guys, I think you'll like this one. Sorry again for keeping you all waiting for so long. Now here we go!**

* * *

It was a regular day on Planet Vegeta, Saiyans were coming and going to and from missions, the Saiyans who couldn't fight were working at their jobs in the city, and a young Saiyan girl was sneaking through the alleyways. She wasn't homeless or anything, she just wasn't welcome in the city. She snuck around to one of her favorite places in the city, it was higher up, so it offered an incredible view of the city. She smiled widely and sat down in the shaded part of the alley, just enjoying the view and fantasizing about how it would be if she wasn't an outcast. 

_"I bet I'd be a first class! I wouldn't mind being a third class like Daddy, then we could go on missions together! But, first classes are treated better. I would be respected too!"_ The girl thought with a small giggle. _"I wanna go on missions when I grow up too, then I can see a lot more things!"_

As she was thinking, she spotted a Saiyan elite flying close to where she was flying, making her scramble behind a garbage bin to hide. Luckily, she did hide in time, but she also noticed he wasn't looking in her direction, or even down, he was looking towards the palace where he was flying. She watched him in almost awe, slowly creeping out of her hiding place to watch him better. 

_"Wow… I wish I could be an elite like him…"_ She though as he disappeared from her field of view. 

The elite guards were, well, almost the best out there, they were right below royalty, served the royal family, and went on the most dangerous missions. Of course, the only way to become an elite was to either be born into an elite family or have an incredibly high power level at birth, not that either of those things happened to her. She was so jealous of them, they got pretty much anything they wanted, and they were so well respected too… She _did_ have interactions with one of the royal family member, but not the way she would've liked. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said behind her. Speak of the devil… 

The girl froze and gulped in fear before slowly turning around to face the young prince. "H-hello, Prince Vegeta…" She said quietly. 

His response was a hard uppercut to her stomach, making her double over in pain and cough up some spittle. "Don't talk back to me, reject. You must have a death wish for coming back here, huh? Miss your friends so badly you want to join them in the afterlife?" He growled hatefully. 

That's right, she and a handful of other Saiyans were called rejects. Why? Their hair and eyes weren't black like other Saiyans'. No, their hair was metallic silver and their eyes were sapphire blue. No one know why or how this happens, since most doctors and scientists refused to study them. It wasn't really considered a subspecies either since, like her, some of them were born to Saiyans with black hair and eyes. The Saiyans hated them though, said they might as well be half-breeds since their hair and eyes weren't different, or "Saiyan enough," so, they were either shunned, or beaten almost to death every day. It wasn't uncommon for them to be killed by other Saiyans, most of the time, no one cared or noticed. 

"M-my name isn't r-reject…I'm Q-Quorrin!" The girl managed to say, taking several steps back from the pain, and fear he'd attack her again. 

Unfortunately, that's what he did. He scoffed in irritation and approached her again to throw a side kick to her stomach. She hit the wall behind her with a thud, crying out in pain, before sliding down to the ground. Vegeta walked up next to her again and stomped on her head, forcing her down on the ground. "Like I care. No one cares about a stupid, filthy reject like you." He hissed as he glared down at her. He hated her, she was so annoying, persistent, and she had that silver hair, he hated how they were the same race. 

Quorrin whimpered in pain, unable to get up because of his foot. "T-that's not true… Mommy and Daddy c-care about me..." 

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Those third classes are just acting! How could they care about something like _you_?" He pushed on her head harder, making her shut her eyes and cry out in pain. 

"S-stop it…!" She begged him. Wrong move. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance. "How dare you give me orders!" He took his foot off her head only to kick her in the face, following up with several more kicks and punches while she was still down. 

She screamed in pain and curled up in a ball to try and protect her stomach and face better. Vegeta didn't care though, continuing to wail on her relentlessly, even hearing a few cracks occasionally when he hit her. He was also stronger than her, so she couldn't properly defend herself or block his attacks. After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped attacking her, panting heavily as he looked down at her in disgust. His fists had some blood on them, some of it was his, and some was hers, but he didn't care. 

"Now lie there and die, filthy reject." He spat before turning and taking off into the sky towards the palace. 

Quorrin just laid there in a small puddle of her own blood, occasionally coughing weakly as blood dripped from her mouth, in too much pain to move. She started sniffling softly after a while as tears formed in her eyes, really thinking she was going to die right there. She didn't want to die yet, she didn't want to die like so many others who looked like her. 

_"Why does everyone hate me…? It's not my fault I look like this…"_

She didn't know how long she laid there for, but she could feel her consciousness fade away, until she heard and saw someone land nearby. At first she got scared, thinking it was some other Saiyan who was going to kill her, but then she saw his boots and heard his voice, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. 

"Dammit… What happened to you, Quorrin?" A male asked as he knelt down next to her. 

She glanced up at the Saiyan standing over her from the corner of her eye, it was her father, Bardock, and he looked worried sick about her. "Hi…Daddy… I'm…I'm sorry…" 

He shook his head slowly and gently picked his daughter up, cradling the poor thing in his arms. "Don't talk, just rest. Your mother is worried sick." 

He then took off into the sky, heading out of the city and to their home. Quorrin watched him for a moment before taking her father's advice, closing her eyes lightly and falling asleep in his arms. Since he found her, she knew she was going to be okay. Bardock let her sleep as he flew, he honestly hated how his daughter was beaten so much from Vegeta, he was surprised she was still alive since Vegeta was much stronger than his daughter. He knew she got stronger each time she healed, but still, he couldn't bare seeing her like this. 

_"Maybe Gine's right… It's too risky to keep her here, we should send her someplace safer."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I have a third chapter written out, so hopefully I can get it to you all soon. I assume most of you have started school again since it's about that time, wish you all luck with that and I hope you all had a good holiday season! Now, let's get to the review and then the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Light in the Dark 2.0: Hey Light. It was like a flashback, yes. And nothing is really different in the formatting except I'm using italics for when a character thinks. Makes it easier for everyone to tell when a character is thinking instead of talking, and I don't have to add "He/she thought/said" as much.**

* * *

 _~9 Years Later~_

Quorrin's eyes slowly fluttered open when she heard a loud beeping sound, the sun wasn't up yet, so her room was pitch black. She groaned to herself and rolled over to look at the source of the beeping, her scouter sitting on the nightstand.

 _"Who's calling me this early…?"_ She thought to herself as she rubbed a tired eye with her knuckle. Despite her mind telling her to just go back to sleep, she picked up the scouter and held it up to her right ear. "Hello…?" She asked groggily.

The voice she heard shocked her. "Hello, reject." It was one of the Saiyans on the counsel, they were right below King Vegeta.

Hearing his voice made her eyes snap wide open and she bolted up to a sitting position. "Counselor? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"His majesty wants you to come back."

"The king wants me back? May I ask why?"

"I'm sure you know the reason, reject. You've been busy for the last 9 years, haven't you?"

She was silent for a moment before replying. "Forgive me, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you were at least smart enough to know not to question His Majesty. Either you come back, or we finally annihilate everyone on that planet. Including you."

Her eyes widened, and she clenched her hands into fists. "You don't have to bring innocents into this!" She told him, but there was no response.

She huffed and hung up as well, resisting the urge to just crush the scouter in her hand, and put the scouter back on the nightstand. However, she doubted they would kill the inhabitants here, Sangit provided Planet Vegeta with almost all their technology, and they were probably the most technological advanced race in the universe. If there was another race that was more advanced, she hasn't found it yet. Yes, the inhabitants were all enslaved to the Saiyans, but they were still alive. Then again, this was King Vegeta she was talking about, he's done stupid things before just to get what he wants. She didn't want to risk it, so she would leave first thing in the morning, not that she didn't want to return home after all these years, she really missed her family.

When her parents tried to send her away, the royal family found out and stopped them, almost resulting in her and her family's death. Luckily for them, he must've been in a good mood because he eventually agreed to let her parents send her away with enough pleading and bargaining. The King did have a few conditions though, she was to be given a scouter so she could be contacted if needed, and she was to be sent to whatever planet King Vegeta picked. However, he never forbid her from traveling on her own once she was off Planet Vegeta, so she had been traveling the universe for the last nine years without anyone knowing.

However, she was one of the lucky ones. Other Saiyans with silver hair, or with children who had silver hair, asked the king if they could leave too, he agreed to some, but not all of them. Some of them got sent to peaceful planets like her, but others got sent to more deadly ones. She hasn't been in contact with any of them, and they weren't all together. The reason for that was probably because the king feared they'd band together and revolt, like they'd have the confidence for that.

She shook her head slowly and laid back down, closing her eyes lightly and letting herself fall back asleep.

* * *

Vegeta was storming through the halls of the palace, an irritated look on his face as he entered the throne room. "Father, what is the meaning of this!?" He growled at his father.

His father, King Vegeta, looked down at his son with a raised brow, but narrowed eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific, Prince Vegeta."

"I'm talking about the reject! Why did you call her back?! We don't need her kind here!"

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed again and his tone took on a more dangerous one. "It would be wise of you to remember whom you are addressing."

Vegeta paused for a moment, having to take in a deep breath to recompose himself before speaking again. "My apologies. But why do you want to bring her back? We don't need her here."

"Tell me, Prince Vegeta, do we allow Saiyans to come and go on missions as they please? Or make their own missions to go on?"

"Of course not, Father, if we did, there would be no regulations or order."

"Exactly. I have information saying she has been leaving Sangit frequently to travel the universe without permission."

"But she's-"

"If other Saiyans find out she can do as she pleases off planet, what's to stop them from sneaking off world to do the same?"

Vegeta wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and heaved a heavy sigh, looking down for a moment. He might have hated it, but at the end of the day, his father had the final say. He could throw a fit all he wanted, but all it would do for him is embarrass him in front of the other Saiyans. He looked up at his father again.

"Very well, Father…" He muttered before he turned on his heel and left, still angry she was coming back. As he was walking out of the palace to get some fresh air, he noticed a rather large group forming around a landing space after a space pod just landed. _"Don't tell me…"_

He flew towards the crowd, landing outside the crowd and shoving several Saiyans out of the way to get to the front and see who it was. Sure enough, it was her. The pod's door opened and Quorrin emerged from inside, she looked at all the Saiyans around her with a blank expression, but then she ignored them and took off into the sky. Several things were noticeably different about her: she had grown into a rather stunning Saiyan, she was wearing new armor her friend on Sangit made for her, and she had scars on some parts of her body, at least, some parts others could see. Seeing her new appearance sparked quite a few whispers and murmurs throughout the crowd.

"That was the reject? But, she looked rather…attractive… N-not that I'm attracted to her, not to filthy reject." One said rather quickly.

"Did you see her scars? She had to have gone on missions." Another noticed.

"No way, the king wouldn't give missions to an exiled reject." One told the second.

"But, then that means she left without him knowing."

"Must be why she was brought back."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and took off after her, wanting to "talk" to her. To his surprise, however, he couldn't keep up with her and she was gone before he knew it. Luckily for him, he knew where she was going.

* * *

Quorrin landed in front of the familiar house and walked up to the front door, feeling excited, but also a little nervous, to see her family after all these years. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard an irritated, but familiar masculine voice. Instead of saying anything, however, she stayed silent, knowing he'd come to open the door next, it was more fun this way. She heard a quiet growl and footsteps approach the door before it was swung open by Bardock. "I swear, if it's you kids again I'll-" He stopped midsentence and his eyes widened in shock when he saw his daughter standing in front of him.

She smiled warmly at her father. "Is that really any way to say hello after all these years?" She asked him softly.

"I…you're back…?" He finally got out after staring at her for a long time.

"Bardock? Who is it?" Gine asked as she peeked under Bardock's arm from behind, she froze once she saw who it was though. "Quorrin…?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hi, Mom." Quorrin wasn't sure if she should rush in for hugs, but her mother beat her to it. Gine practically ran Bardock over to tackle her daughter into a hug.

"It's really you! I thought I'd never see you again! Look how much you've grown! You've gotten so beautiful too!" Gine exclaimed as she continued to squeeze Quorrin as tightly as she could.

"Well, she does take after her mother." Bardock eventually chimed in as he smiled at the two, over the shock of seeing Quorrin again.

He was happy and relieved to see her safe and sound again, he just wasn't as huggy-huggy as Gine was. Unless, of course, she pulled him into it, which was exactly what she did. She grabbed Bardock's wrist after he said that and practically yanked him close to hug them both. Bardock wanted to protest, but he couldn't say no to his mate, so he just muttered something under his breath before hugging them both rather awkwardly. Quorrin smiled happily though and hugged them both back tightly, so glad to finally be back home.

Eventually, Gine pulled away from the hug, letting Bardock pull away as well. "So, what all have you been doing? You definitely look much stronger!" She commented, eyeing Quorrin's scars and muscles, which had gotten bigger and more defined.

"Well, I learned lot on Sangit, mostly about technology and how it works, and I picked up on a pretty handy technique. It's kind a like telepathy, but I'm still trying to master it." Quorrin responded.

"Telepathy? No way! If you can read minds, what am I thinking?" Bardock asked her skeptically.

Quorrin looked at him and squinted her eyes for a moment before smiling. "You're glad I'm home safe and sound."

Bardock paused for a moment, just staring at her, before chuckling slightly and speaking. "Lucky guess, and it's obvious since you just got back. I doubt you'll be able to know later on though."

She chuckled softly as well. "We'll see, Dad."

"Well, come inside! I'll make breakfast while you tell us more!" Gine urged the two inside before shutting the door.

Vegeta, who was watching nearby, scoffed at that, now he couldn't hear them to find out what all she's been doing in exile. _"No matter, she'll tell me eventually…"_ He thought before taking off back towards the palace.


End file.
